When you're gone
by OpenHappiness
Summary: Sonny and Chad are a happily married couple. they get back from their honeymoon when an accident happens. when one of the spouses is killed, how will the other live on?


_'' Chad, slow down. I'm scared '' Sonny yelled while holding onto Chad's waist on his motorbike. _

_Chad chuckled and hit the break handle. It didn't work. Chad frowned and tried again. '' Chad? Slow down! '' Sonny yelled again. Chad grimaced '' Sonny.. do you love me? '' _

_Sonny held onto him tighter '' Yes Chad. I love you... '' Chad smiled a little '' Hug me. '' _

_Sonny hugged Chad '' Chad, what's wrong? '' _

_Chad fake smiled '' Nothing. Every thing is fine.. can you do one last thing for me? '' _

_Sonny nodded and Chad continued '' Take my helmet and put it on your head. It's bugging me.. '' _

_Sonny did as she was told and smiled. '' Why did I have to do that? '' _

_Chad didn't answer and the next thing Sonny remember was rushed into the emergency room and doctors running around her. _

I smirked bitterly '' That was the first and the last time I said 'I love you ' to chad. ''

The therapist sitting in the couch just across from me, nodded and scribbled something down in her notebook. I shrugged and looked around myself. It was the usual therapist office, white walls, certificates everywhere, some couches and a desk, loaded with paperwork. I turned my eyes to the therapist again. She was about 35, she had black short hair, and she was skinny. I mean really skinny. She was wearing a pant-suit and she had square black frame glasses on. She looked amazing for a therapist.

Me, on the other hand. I haven't slept normally in 3 weeks, I have no idea where my hair brush or make up is. I only wear sweatpants and tank tops now. And of course, Chad's hoodie.

The therapist looked up and smiled at me '' so.. it says here that you were trying to jump off a building. '' I looked down. Of course, she brought that 'jumping off a building' thing in here. And it was just not another building. It was our house. Okay, our mansion.. mine and Chad's. Oh, did I forget one thing? Me and Chad got married 6 weeks ago. It was our first night back from our honey moon when the accident happened. I was a 22 year old widow.. '' Ms. Cooper? '' I heard and I snapped out of my thoughts. '' Yes? '' I asked.

'' So it says here, that you were seconds away from jumping. But you didn't. Why is that? '' I looked at her and my mind started racing back to the night. The night after Chad's funeral.

_I looked down at the ground below me. It was a long way down. I took one step closer to the edge and let my last tears on earth fall on my cheeks. '' Sonny. Don't do it!'' I heard Tawni's voice somewhere in the distant. I didn't turn around. I started counting to three quietly '' One... Two... Thr- '' my counting was cut off by a voice in my head. A voice, which didn't belong to me. '' Sonny, you can't kill yourself. '' I heard Chad say. I shook my head. Chad was dead. And soon, so was I. I took one little step closer to the edge and I was only one step away from falling. The voice started again '' Sonny, I swear to god. If you do this.. you can't kill the two of you.. it wouldn't be fair to me.. '' _

The therapist looked at me '' Do you know what he meant by the two of you? ''

I nodded '' I guess he didn't want both of us dead. ''

The therapist stood up and walked in front of me. She looked me in the eyes. '' Sonny.. are you sure that's what he meant? '' I gave her a confused look '' what? ''

8 months later.

I looked down at the baby boy in my hands and smiled. The therapist had been so right.. she was the one who insisted me to have a pregnancy test. She was the one who helped me accept it and want to be a great mother for my baby. Tawni smiled at me '' What are you going to name him? ''

I looked down at the baby in my hands and smiled again '' Travis ''

Travis yawned big and closed his big light blue eyes. He was the exact copy of his father. The yawning face reminded me of the night..

_Chad wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, while walking out of the movies. I giggled and gave him a kiss. He smiled '' You know what I have always wanted? '' _

_I bit my lip and smirked '' me? '' He chuckled '' That too.. but I want my first born to be named Travis. '' I smiled big '' sounds great.. but - '' _

_Chad tilted his head '' but? '' _

_'' what if your first born is a girl ? '' I smirked. _

_Chad smirked '' first thing.. OUR first born.. and if it's a girl, then she will be Sonny. '' _

_I smiled and kissed him. _


End file.
